Kitsune Heritage
by Goliith
Summary: Naruto's heart is broken at the hands of his pink haired friend, Kyuubi was there to pick up the pieces and tell him about what will happen to him in the future, the ways his life will change, who needs Hokage when you're a Kyuubi?


Hey everyone, been quite a long time right? Sorry about that. The reason I haven't been updating much is because of all these Idea's that keep popping into my head for new fics, and they don't go away until I put the damn things down, so I've written A LOT of stories, this is one of them, I'm updating them all on here because my friends said they were good, so I figured you guys might want some meat to hold you over until I can work on **Harsh Existence **and **Path of the Hanyou.**

Right-o, hope you enjoy the fic, check out my profile, there's like 10 others lol

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked through Konoha looking for his goal, he had been psyching himself up for this for over a week, building his courage, and thus, his hope. Today was the day he was going to win Sakura over and get a date with her, he was one hundred percent positive that she would say yes, he had convinced himself of it.

He eventually found her at her favorite training field, one with a lone cherry blossom tree at the tree line. She was all alone so he psyched himself up one last time, took a deep breath and walked out onto the field and up to her.

Sakura turned at the sounds of his footsteps and saw him walking up to her she raised an eyebrow, why was he here? They were still on their time off. "What's up Naruto, did something happen?"

Naruto shook his head nervously and stopped in front of her and rubbed his head in his usual fashion "No, I was just wondering...well, we're older now, and more mature. I was wondering if you wanted to get some food with me, and maybe go see a movie?"

Sakura sighed and looked Naruto right in the eyes, those bright blue, hopeful eyes. "Naruto, I don't know how many times I've said this before but, no. I don't feel like that, you're my teammate"

In that single instance Sakura watched as Naruto's hopes and dreams shattered into a million pieces and fell like so many pieces of glass. Sure, she had yelled at him and hit him before when he asked, but there was always people around when she did that, now they were all alone, she wasn't saying this for anyone else...she really didn't like him.

Sakura watched as the life in Naruto's eyes faded away as he stared right past her, the bright blue happy color turned to a dull lifeless blue. She reached out to grab his hand but the second she touched him he yanked his arm back and took a step back away from her, and then another, then he turned around and ran.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, he didn't care where, he just had to get away from her, her refusal made him realize, that he could never be accepted in this village, the Shinobi only accepted him because his power was useful, Tsunade only liked him because he reminded her of her late boyfriend and brother, he himself was nothing to her, only his image mattered.

All of his emotional stress stirred the Kyuubi **"What did I tell you when we first met? You will never be accepted here, only used, you'll be appreciated, but not loved. You think it will get any better when we fuse when you turn eighteen? It will only get worse, you need to leave this place, this source of hatred and sadness"**

Naruto nodded 'You're right, Ironic how you're the only thing to care about me, even if it is just to keep yourself alive longer'

Kyuubi chuckled **"You think it was only to keep me alive long enough? I have to be concerned about what I leave this earth, when we merge, I will die. My time has always been limited, I've been looking out for your ass, not mine"**

Naruto's lifeless eyes widened 'You're joking!? What's going to happen?'

Kyuubi sighed **"I will die, you will take my place, as the Kyuubi. What you do as it doesn't matter to me, I just want to make sure you're strong enough to leave a mark on this world, a better one than what I left, something that will live on forever. Which has been pretty damn hard when you refuse my power every time I offer it to you"**

'But you're chakra hurts me, and Jiraiya and Kakashi said the more I use it the more control over me you'd gain...'

Kyuubi growled **"Who do you think knows more about me, them or me? My chakra burns you because your body isn't used to it, you have to use it more to become accustomed to it, and using it more doesn't give me more control, it breaks down the seal more, furthering our fusion"**

Naruto nodded 'Fine, I'll trust you for now. I need to get the hell out of this village first though before I go insane'

Naruto left the mind scape and refocused on the world around him and he so happened to be near the Hokage tower, so he jumped the few buildings in the way and went up the tower, he knocked on the door and opened it when Tsunade called for him to come in.

Naruto looked at her with his new eyes and Tsunade couldn't help but gasp slightly, but before she could ask anything Naruto spoke "Baa-chan, I'm going to leave the village for a while, just wanted to let you know"

Tsunade's eyes widened "WHAT!? Are you nuts? You just got back from training with Jiraiya not long ago! I won't allow it"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly "I wasn't asking, I was telling you. There is no discussing it, I can't stay around here any longer, or I'll go insane" He reached up and untied his hitai-ite from his forehead, letting his hair hang low in his eyes, and he tossed it onto her desk.

"Hold on to that, I might want it back" and he turned his back on her and walked out of her office, despite her demands that he stop.

He went to his apartment and gathered up his supplies and gear, sealed it into a scroll and left for the village walls. He made it over the walls surprisingly easily, their security was quite poor.

Once he was a decent distance from the village he sat down beneath a tree and contacted the Kyuubi again 'So, we're out of the village now, what exactly is the plan?'

Kyuubi chuckled **"Well, you need to get more used to using my chakra, as it stands right now you're able to use up to three tails of chakra for about thirty minutes of time before you start to take heavy damage, four tails and you start taking heavy damage straight off the line. We're gonna resolve that. You're going to stay in a one to three tail state for as long as possible, as often as possible. That will get you more accustomed, I reckon in about two to three months you'll be able to maintain four tails state indefinitely"**

Naruto shivered at his memory of going four tails 'Uhh, about four tails, is it going to change? Or am I still going to go berserk when I use it, and what about my appearance?'

Kyuubi nodded thoughtfully **"You will be able to control yourself once you rein in your control of the chakra, and your appearance is directly related to the chakra usage, the more of my chakra you use the more like me you will look, at nine tails you will be a full fledge Kyuubi, in size, power, and ability, but don't worry you won't be able to access more than five tails of chakra until we fuse"**

Naruto nodded 'So, all I have to do is use your chakra for as long as I can? Simple enough'

"**Indeed, begin now, we'll do this until you master it, then we'll begin traveling around"**

Naruto channeled the Kyuubi's chakra and slowly three tails formed behind him, he looked at his clawed hands and shivered _**"Man, I love the feeling of all this power" **_He swung his hand nonchalantly and split a tree into hundreds of splinters and knocked it into another tree, taking it down as well.

"_**This is the first time I've ever used your power outside of a fight, it feels good"**_

Kyuubi chuckled **"Indeed, having so much power, it can be intoxicating at times"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three months flew by in no time for Naruto, he had mastered the first four tails of chakra and could stay four tails as long as he liked without succumbing to any horrifying ailments that he used to receive, and he had begun working on maintaining five tails, he could stay as a five tails for about an hour and a half now.

Naruto had now begun traveling around, looking for odd jobs and work, assassinations, mercenary, bodyguard, whatever was needed.

Rumors of his unmatchable power and terrifying presence soon got out and Naruto became famous throughout the nations, he almost never reverted back to his regular form anymore, he was almost always in one to three tails state, even going four tails when traveling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The remaining time of the three years passed, and with it Naruto fused with Kyuubi and gained all of his power, and apparently his knowledge, Naruto learned that the Yondaime was his father, from what Kyuubi knew at least. He could go full nine tails now with no drawbacks, and he did it quite often, it was very easy to travel when you were over two hundred feet tall.

He decided he wanted to find out if the Yondaime was truly his father, and the only way to do so was to return to Konoha. He also wanted to claim all of the Yondaime's things if he was indeed his father, so he headed west, back to Konoha, though he kept it low profile, I.E. no nine tails.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took him about a week to get to Konoha on two feet, and when he arrived at the Gates of Konoha he wasn't surprised when the guards questioned him, he didn't exactly look the same anymore. His blond hair had grown out a good bit and hung low, hiding his eyes from view, while the tall collar of his trench coat hid the sides of his face, and by extension, his whisker marks. "State your business, why are you coming to Konoha?" one of the two guards asked.

Naruto shrugged "Just coming to visit some friends"

The guard nodded, and the second guard asked "What village do you hail from, and have you ever been employed as a Shinobi?"

Naruto raised a hidden eyebrow 'Security sure has been upped since I left..' "I don't come from any village, and yes, I was once a Shinobi"

The guard nodded once more and continued "What village were you employed as a Shinobi?"

Naruto smirked, baring his elongated canines, courtesy of Kyuubi, at them. "Konoha"

The guards eyes widened, obviously surprised "Lastly, what's your name"

Naruto responded without a seconds hesitation, "maboroshi"

The guards eyed him suspiciously, but didn't act on it "Right...well, welcome to Konoha..mabaroshi, enjoy your stay, and don't do anything foolish"

Naruto nodded and walked passed the guards, chuckling as he did so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He made it through the village without anything more than a few questioning glances, it's funny how kind people can be when they don't know who you are.

He arrived at the Hokage tower and walked right up to Tsuandes' door, ignoring Shizunes' calls for him to stop, and opened the door without knocking.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, paperwork thrown on the floor, Sake bottle in hand, tilted and being emptied.

Upon seeing the stranger burst into her room said Sake flew from her mouth in a fine mist "Don't you know how to knock!?"

Naruto shook his head "No, and I never will."

Tsunade sighed at the strange intruders rudeness "What the hell do you want?"

A faint smile crept up on Naruto's face "I want you to tell me everything you know about Minato Namikaze and his family, his wife, _son_, everything"

Naruto was surprised at how quickly Tsunade could move at her age, because in less than the blink of an eye she was across her desk and he was being crushed into the wall by the throat. "How the hell do you know about that!?" she yelled.

Naruto chuckled as red chakra began to pour out of him and surround him in a red shroud, his eyes turned into crimson slits, his whiskers grew more feral, and his canines elongated slightly. Finally, his hair grew spiky and frenzied and stood on end, getting out of his face.

Tsunade gasped as the chakra burst from him and she removed her grip from him as the chakra burned her arm slightly and Naruto dropped to the floor.


End file.
